1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a threshold assembly for an entryway system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Threshold assemblies are used with entryway systems to seal between a rail of the threshold assembly and a door panel of the entryway system. The entryway system includes a door frame and the door panel coupled to the door frame. The threshold assembly includes a sill with the rail disposed on the sill below the door panel when the door panel is in a closed position. The rail may be biased to adjust to and engage the door panel to create a water-tight seal between the rail and the door panel. In other words, as opposed to setting the door panel and/or the rail to a predetermined height relative to each other at the time of installation to create a proper seal between the door panel and the rail, the rail instead self-adjusts to the door panel when the door panel is in the closed position to seal against the door panel.
Traditionally, the rail is biased toward the door panel such that the door panel engages the rail and the rail seals against the door panel. Water and debris may still infiltrate between the sill and the rail in conventional threshold assemblies when the door panel is in the open position or the closed position. As such, there remains a need to provide an improved threshold assembly.